


Joy in Punishment

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Series: The Various Adventures of a Sex Addict [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan comes home early to find Matthew in bed with someone else. He doesn't take the betrayal well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy in Punishment

A glass exploded against the wall over my head. At least I was quick enough to dodge that one, the last two nailed me on the hip and shoulder. I looked back and see if he had finally run out of projectiles and an empty glass bottle nailed me right in the face. I yelled in pain and cupped my face; already blood was gushing out of my nose. A light touch made my stomach turn... definitely broken. At least my glasses came off some time ago, anything was better than shattered glass lodged in my eye.

Ivan snatched me by the bicep. _Shit_.

He slammed me up against the wall and when the back of my head collided against it the world pitched and spun. I felt sick. Ivan's grip dug into my arms and he shoved me up against the wall again. He yelled something at me and at first I couldn't make it out past the pain. Finally the fog cleared and my head stopped throbbing as hard.

"You told me you loved me!" He screamed it at me, his eyes wide, teeth bared.

"I'm sorry!" I choked out past the blood. He had pushed me down earlier and I must have bit my tongue pretty badly for it to still be bleeding.

"Why?!" He demanded, and I didn't know how to reply. "Why, and in my bed! You come sneaking home almost every night, disheveled and reeking of cigarettes and booze but I did nothing because _I trusted you_! I swallowed your weak excuses because-!"

He dropped his head and his hands were shaking. He held me there for a tense, silent moment. My heart hammered in my chest and it was difficult to breathe well past my busted nose. I jumped when he made a sound and I realized he was crying. Finally he looked up at me with tears on his cheeks and rage in his eyes.

"If you need sex so badly I am happy to oblige." He growled and before I could react, he punched me in the stomach. The air shot out of my lungs and I doubled over. He let me go and I fell to the floor, my abdomen clenched up so tightly that I couldn't force in a breath. I struggled to make my stomach muscles ease up, attempted to cough with no air in my lungs. A pathetic wheezing sound and a few flakes of spit. I forced a shallow breath in as Ivan grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me down the hall.

I tried to tell him to let go but I still couldn't speak. What about my phone? Should I call a friend, get some help? The cops were a good enough bet too. The thought of calling the police and begging for help... it was embarrassing. A friend, then.

I yanked my arm back and almost out of his grip, managing to throw off his balance. I was halfway to my feet before he hit me again, a quick jab to the side of my head that dropped me instantly. Everything went black, and then I was being lifted and carried. I wondered if I had a concussion. Aside from that I was starting to become seriously worried for my safety. Ivan was a lot of things: clingy, mean sometimes, controlling, maybe even a little obsessive, but not violent. Never violent. Did a light swat to the hand or back of the head now and then count? I didn't think so.

I balked when he dropped me onto the bed. For some reason I had assumed that he intended to drop me on the floor. My stomach was so tense, clenching up randomly when I tried to move and making me wish I could suck in enough air to cry out.

"Turn around, I don't want to look at you." Ivan said, more sadness than anger, and pushed me over onto my belly. He hooked his thumbs in the waist of my pants. I hadn't managed to zip them up and my shirt was still unbuttoned so he wouldn't have to work very hard to strip me. My pants were halfway over my hips when I tried to kick him. He jumped back a little and I missed, but he let me go so I scrambled up. I turned about halfway around when he grabbed me again and pushed me back down.

I tried to slap his hands away and we fought a bit until he finally managed to pin me. He grit his teeth in frustration. "Stop it!"

"No!" I snapped back. What did he expect me to do? Lie back and let him do this?

"Just... stay _still_!" He commanded when I pushed hard, rolling us to the left, almost hard enough to gain the upper hand. No, he pushed back again, wrestled me down. Flipped me back over and this time yanked my pants down before I could retaliate. I tried to fight again but I was getting tired, my stomach still ached and I was panting from struggling so hard.

There was a quiet moment broken only by our breathing; his frustrated, mine exhausted, and then it was abruptly ended by the clank of his belt and the soft pull of his zipper. Ivan swore under his breath and forced my wrists together to hold them both with one hand. The newly freed hand went to help stroke himself to life. When he nudged his cock against me a jolt of excitement went up my spine, but when he pushed that arousal changed to panic.

"Stop!" I yelped and tugged my hands to the side but my position made the movement practically useless. The attempt earned me a hard slap on the ass. My pained cry was cut short when he grabbed the back of my head and forced my face against the sheets.

Ivan pushed my face against the bed, making it almost impossible to breathe, and tried to force himself inside me. After a few tries with no luck he let my head go and spat in his hand. I yanked my head up, forced in a huge breath and choked on my own spit. A pained groan-turned-cough fell past my lips when Ivan's cock breached my entrance.

He pushed inside, pulled back a little and thrust back in. It was slow going and Ivan's occasional quiet hisses and grunts betrayed the pain the lack of proper lubricant caused. Whatever discomfort he felt paled in comparison to my own: Each small movement from him set my insides on fire. Struggling was out of the question at that point, any attempt I made caused the pain to increase. My lower back throbbed and ached and from the coppery scent tingeing the air, I was definitely bleeding.

He released my wrists and propped himself up with both arms, blood and sweat allowed him to force into me. Faster, deeper, a little over halfway from the feel of it. He snatched me by the hair again and forced me to look at a patch of wetness that darkened the sheet - remnants of the girl who had slipped away in the chaos. The prettiest thing, petite, modest breasts, dark hair and flesh. Perfectly pink inside. I could still smell her on the fabric.

"On _my_ side. You're disgusting." Ivan snarled.

"It's not-" I started, but he pushed my face back down against the mattress. I wished he would choose where he wanted me because this constant up-down thing was starting to hurt my neck. My scream disappeared in the fabric when he pushed in one more time, a powerful forward shove, and his hips bumped my ass. It hurt so much I could barely move. A searing, tearing agony that slashed all across my lower abdomen in bolts. He picked up a cruel pace, not bothering to give me any time to adjust.

Was I being raped? The idea stunned me silent. There was no way, rape was something that happened in prison or your uncle's shed, not in your own bed at home.

My lungs were burning, I needed air. I thrashed despite the hurt and finally Ivan released my head and I dragged in a desperate breath. His hand clamped over my mouth soon after and I was forced to inhale through my busted, blood-clogged nose.

Ivan thrust into me, tearing at my insides, but somewhere beneath the pain there was a hint of goodness. A tiny flicker from time to time that made my breath hitch. His ragged breaths in my ear, occasional insults, his weight on me, the mattress protested underneath us. Besides the pain and the anger that radiated from Ivan, this was familiar.

My eyes fluttered shut. Was this rape? No, no I didn't think so. Rape didn't feel good, and this was feeling better now that the pain faded into a dull hum. This was fine, it was just sex. Rougher than I would have liked but just sex nonetheless.

I pushed back against him and winced when pain flared up. Blinked my eyes open, my sight had grown hazier from the tears that had been building up. One fell free, sliding down and getting lost in the crease between his thumb and my cheek. His movements slowed and I whined, half grateful to hurt less, half disappointed at the lowered sensation. Ivan grasped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Are you _enjoying_ this?" He asked incredulously.

I licked my lips (the strong taste of blood almost made me gag) and swallowed thickly. Tried to speak but couldn't seem to force a word out so I nodded. His eyes darkened.

"Of course you are." He released my jaw and lifted himself up to have better leverage. "Matvey, my whore boyfriend. Opened his legs the first day we met. Let me come inside on the first date. You come whining to me every day like a _bitch_ in _heat_."

Hard thrusts accentuated his words, each push making me cry out in a miserable pleasure. It hurt, it hurt so much that it made me sick but I wanted more. I pushed back against him weakly as a heavy fatigue settled over me. I was so tired, I just wanted to finish and go to sleep. Maybe I really did have a concussion.

Disgust was thick in his voice. "I'll have to get tested after this. It's like I'm fucking a sewer."

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore him. Focused on the sensation. Little tingles, short flashes, teasing now and then on the edge of enjoyment. Begging him in my mind to stop but my belly twisted with need. My head hurt. He grabbed my hip with one hand, nails digging in, and pounded into me a little harder. His movements more erratic, quicker, and his hot come shot as deep inside of me as he could push. A small whine escaped my throat as the ghost of an orgasm slid over me. A fat drop of semen leaked from my flaccid cock and pooled on the sheet.

I winced when he yanked his dick out of me. My insides were on fire, even the smallest movement felt like my organs were being cut to ribbons. He yelled at me again but I didn't care. I was so tired, I just wanted some sleep. Ivan shouted and something shattered on the far wall. He stalked away, off to tear another room apart no doubt. I swallowed my yelps as I kicked off my pants and slid awkwardly under the covers. Just that small action left me panting from the pain. I pulled the blanket up over my head and closed my eyes.

 

* * *

 

"Water?"

I frowned and forced my eyes open. I was groggy. Ivan sat beside me on the edge of the bed with a glass of water in hand. He nudged it toward me and told me to drink. The liquid was cool on my tongue and I sighed happily. Despite the constant ache, I was at ease.

I took a few more sips and we sat there in silence. The digital clock on the nightstand read 9 PM. I had been asleep for about three hours. I drank a little more water.

"Matvey-"

"Is there anything for dinner?" I asked. "I didn't eat earlier, so I'm hungry."

"Um, no, well... There are leftovers from last night."

I nodded and took another drink.

"Matvey I-"

I handed my empty cup to him. "More?"

"Listen to me." He took the cup and set it on the floor by his feet. "What you did was unforgivable."

He didn't speak for a while but when it became clear that I had nothing to add, he carried on. "Do you think I enjoy hurting you? Do you see me that lowly?"

I tilted my head. "Well honestly, if you look at the evidence..."

"I love you, Matvey. Despite your glaring faults." He cut in. Apparently that last question had been rhetorical. Ivan narrowed his eyes. "Others would be less generous."

I licked my lips, still thirsty, and noticed that the blood was gone. When I looked down at myself and saw that I wore a pair of my pajamas rather than the outfit I had on earlier.

"I will forgive this betrayal." He rested his hand over mine. "Will you forgive me?"

I looked down at his hand over my own, curled my fingers in to make a lax fist, stretched them back out again. It was a tough question and my various scrapes and bruises were throbbing. The pain of my broken nose was giving me a headache.

Ivan leaned in and kissed me on the temple, again on the cheek, then took me by the jaw - gently this time- and turned me to face him. When his lips pressed against mine I returned it, almost on impulse. The gentleness felt good, after... I pulled away.

"It's fine." I shrugged. "I really did bring it on myself, there's no argument about that. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and smiled. "I'm not upset anymore."

"Can I get some painkillers?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia and I make no money from the creation or distribution of this work. This is a work of fiction and any resemblance it may have to the lives of any persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.


End file.
